


One More Month

by magsforya



Series: CrissColfer MPreg [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is pregnant, Darren is in love, and the boys have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Month

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://ohmywhy.tumblr.com/post/122131618780/thats-it-oh-my-god-thats-it-that-needs-to-be) post and inspired by [this](http://innovatived.tumblr.com/post/122357003761/heavily-pregnant-chris-on-his-side-with-darren) art.
> 
>  
> 
> Can be found and reblogged on my [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/122381623814/one-more-month).

                Being pregnant is not Chris’ favorite thing. He finds himself more often than not wishing it were Darren pregnant and with strange cravings and swollen ankles and constant indigestion and bloating. He dreams almost every night of their _next_ child; Darren will carry it. And Chris will get to be the doting husband.

                But for now here Chris is, eight months pregnant and always uncomfortable. He’s lucky that Darren is such an amazing husband. Darren’s always there to rub Chris’ feet and massage the tension from his shoulders. He picks up any and all foods that Chris demands, helps tie Chris’ shoes when Chris can’t reach them, and constantly tells Chris how beautiful and special he is.

                Darren’s no fool; he knows how hard this pregnancy has been on Chris, and he truly feels awful about it. Yet still, there’s absolutely nothing _sexier_ than knowing that his husband is growing a life inside of him. Inside of his husband is a _child_ that he helped create and that Chris is fostering and growing for nine months. His husband: the protector.

                It’s so hard for Darren to keep his hands to himself when he’s around Chris. It’s not even that he’s protective of Chris; he knows that Chris can protect himself. But the fact that there’s a _baby_ inside of Chris? It leaves Darren feeling weightless. Sometimes he can hardly believe it. He stares at the ultrasound pictures as often as he can. He has them inserted in his wallet so that every time he goes for some cash or a credit card he sees a picture of his unborn son.

                Darren’s always been a physical guy. He manifests his feelings in touch, and this situation is no different. He has to touch it to believe it. He loves to caress Chris’ belly and feel their baby kick. He loves watching as Chris’ belly dances with imprints of Matthew’s feet. He _worships_ Chris’ tummy. He loves how tight it is and how obvious it is. Chris may feel fat and swollen and _huge,_ but when Darren looks at Chris all he can see is beauty and strength.

                He does whatever he can to make Chris’ life and pregnancy easier. Sometimes it’s a major inconvenience, other times it’s… _fun_.

                Chris and Darren have always enjoyed an active sex life, and the pregnancy never changed that. As a matter of fact, Darren likes to think that the pregnancy actually only made them more adventurous. As Chris’ body grew and changed, he and Darren had to be more creative when finding ways to get each other off. Chris quickly become uncomfortable kneeling, his stomach started getting in the way of worshipping Darren’s body, and it became difficult (and then impossible) to ride Darren. Toys became a large part of their sex life, especially when it became hard for Darren to bottom, Chris' stomach getting in the way.

                Chris would sit at the end of the bed as Darren sat doggy style, getting fucked by his husband with a dildo or a vibrator. And when Chris wanted to bottom? Darren spent weeks finding the right position for that.

                Like tonight, with Chris on his side and Darren behind him, spooning him. Darren gradually works his way inside of Chris—agonizingly slowly and trying to make this moment last. Every few thrusts his hand makes its way down to Chris’ belly just to caress it. He feels the tension in it as Chris tries to stave off his orgasm.

                “I did this to you,” Darren whispers, nipping at Chris’ earlobe before kissing his way down to Chris’ neck. He’s still grasping Chris’ belly.

                “I’m close,” Chris whines, eyes closed.

                “What can I do?” Darren asks, wanting Chris to come first. Chris’ pleasure has always been Darren’s pleasure, but it’s even more so now that Chris is pregnant.

                “Better angle,” Chris moans.

                “Here,” Darren replies as he lifts Chris’ right leg up and over his own. It allows Darren better access, makes it easier for him to thrust faster and deeper.

                “S-So good,” Chris stutters out. He begins grasping at the sheet below him, and Darren can tell that Chris is about to come.

                “That’s it, baby,” Darren says, steadily thrusting in and out and in and out. “That’s it. Come on.”

                A few seconds later and Chris is gasping loudly, his cum painting his stomach. It’s the hottest thing Darren has ever seen, and he can’t help but speed his thrusts up. He lowers Chris’ leg and brings his hand back to his husband’s stomach—he can’t help himself—and he starts rubbing. He can feel Chris’ cum spreading, and Darren moans some more as his hips stutter.

                He comes without warning, hips jerkily moving through the aftershocks. He stays inside of Chris as long as possible, loving the feeling of his cum in his husband’s ass—an absolute perk of having a pregnant husband is not having to use a condom.

                When he finally pulls out he scooches back, allowing room for Chris to fall into his back and relax. When Chris does, Darren examines his handiwork.

                Chris’ stomach is a mess, cum everywhere, some of it drying and flaking. Chris laughs as Darren continues rubbing. “So this is a _thing_ for you,” Chris smiles.

                Darren grins back and leans down to kiss Chris’ shoulder.

                “ _You’re_ a thing for me,” he responds. He removes his hand from Chris’ stomach so he can entangle their fingers together and kiss the back of Chris hand. “One more month,” Darren says.

                “One more month,” Chris smiles, sighing dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found and reblogged on my [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/122381623814/one-more-month).
> 
> Thoughts? Not sure what the consensus is on mpreg CrissColfer, but I couldn't resist. That fanart was screaming at me and begging to be written.


End file.
